How Things Began
by Yorkshirelass
Summary: Jack's first meeting with Sue and the complications it caused in his relationship


How Things Began

Jack Hudson stood leaning against the door frame and looked at the woman sleeping peacefully in his bed. Perhaps it was time he thought. They had known each other forever, his and her parents would heartily approve; she certainly was ready, judging by the number of jewellery shop windows he had been dragged to look in recently. Perhaps it was time, tonight at the restaurant before she flew back to New York in the morning. He had the ring, a little flashy for his taste, but she had pointed it out the last time she flew in. The woman moved slightly in bed, a tiny frown appearing then fading. Yes it probably was time, after all there was hardly a queue of eligible ladies beating their way to his door.

He wondered what his friends would think. What would Bobby think? Jack knew his Aussie friend didn't particularly like Allie, something to do with her getting a little tipsy on New Year's Eve which Bobby wouldn't elaborate on, but Jack knew he would come around eventually. Yes, he was going to do it; he was going to propose.

A pair of brown eyes looked at him and a soft smile appeared on her lips.

"Hi Jack, what are you doing over there?" She purred.

"Getting ready for work." He answered moving over to kiss her.

"Can't you be a little late today?" She asked, pulling him closer.

Jack shrugged slightly. "Not today I'm afraid. The move has left a bit of a backlog and if I'm to be ready for our dinner date at Antonio's I need to get a head start."

Allie pouted but released her hold. "Oh well, I'm going shopping today. Perhaps I'll find something nice to wear for tonight."

Jack smiled and kissed her. "I'll be back by six. The reservation is for seven. Don't spend too much." He left the room and Allie closed her eyes. God he was taking his time, how many more hints could she give him? Perhaps she was being too subtle? Maybe a more direct approach was needed? Perhaps tonight at the restaurant? She couldn't wait to get her mother off her back by announcing that she, Allie, was finally getting married to that cute and oh so handsome Jack Hudson.

It was a dreary day. The rain was coming down in torrents and the atmosphere in their new office reflected the day. Jack was quickly getting a headache from the reports he was trying to catch up on. Bobby had been out all morning so he hadn't been able to tell him of his plan to propose to Allie that evening. Myles was in a bear of a temper and would only speak civilly to his girlfriend Lucy, who also happened to be the team's Rotor. Tara was hiding under her headphones and Demetrius was in yet another meeting.

Suddenly, the room seemed to brighten and Jack looked up as a pair of long grey legs appeared in his view, followed by a smart pink jumper and the most beautiful golden hair he had seen in a while.

"I'm Sue Thomas, your new special project!" she announced. Surprised Jack could only gape, taking in her sparkling brown eyes and luscious lips, all thoughts of speaking stopped, he was quite happy just admiring the view. He suddenly realised that perhaps he ought to say something if only to stop himself appearing, to this angel at least, as an idiot. He stammered that he was Jack Hudson. This met with a short tirade about not having worked hard all her life to be given a token position, but Jack wasn't really listening, he was too enthralled by the sparks flying from her eyes. Finally she paused and Jack stood up and suggested ways she could deliver her speech again when she finally got to personnel. He loved the way she blushed when she realised that he was an agent and he thought it cute the way she apologised before giving a half smile and leaving the room, closely followed by a golden, wagging tail. Jack did a double take, you didn't see many dogs in the Hoover building after all! He was intrigued, but remembering the reports on his desk, he sat back down and turned his attention back to them. He worked diligently for all of three minutes before his thoughts wandered back to the lovely Sue Thomas and her dog. Why did she have a dog? Would their paths cross again? What would it be like to kiss her lips? Whoa! Where did that come from? He already had a girlfriend/possible fiancée, he shouldn't be thinking such thoughts!

Jack spent the next two hours alternating between report writing and musing about his visitor, though he had to confess most of the time was taken up with musing. He decided that, for once, he would eat in the canteen. If Sue was new then there would be a good chance that she would be in there. He was curious about the dog that was all. Perhaps if he saw her again the spell would be broken and he could get back to focussing on his work and Allie. Jack looked around the canteen's seating area and wasn't disappointed. There she was sitting by herself at one of the tables and Jack was not slow in asking her if he could join her. Nodding, she smiled brightly, hoping that her embarrassment over mistakenly ranting at an important agent didn't show. Jack sat down facing her and took a quick drink of his juice hoping to quell the unexpected feelings that were washing over him.

"I've got to ask," he said "we don't get many dogs in the FBI." Her reply threw him. She was deaf! Then how could she follow what he was saying? "I read lips." She said. Quickly Jack set her a test. He pointed to a co-worker and asked if she could tell him what he was saying. She was reluctant to do it at first but finally told him what the blonde haired man outside on the balcony was saying to the gorgeous woman by his side. Jack was impressed and gave a little wave to the man as he became aware of their scrutiny. Embarrassed, Sue turned away whilst Jack smirked towards the man before turning back to her and began to chat about general things, her role in the FBI, how long she had been in DC and her dog. He was a golden retriever named Levi and Jack was fascinated to hear how Levi acted as Sue's ears, letting her know if the phone was ringing or if some-one wanted her attention. All too soon their meals were finished and they went their separate ways, Sue to fingerprinting and Jack to his musings.

It was just after six when Jack got home to find Allie waiting impatiently in the living room. She was wearing a new, expensive looking figure hugging green dress, her dark hair loosely curled and flowing over her shoulders.

"You're late!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry." Replied Jack. "Work. I hope you don't mind if we call in somewhere on the way to the restaurant? It won't take long." Allie's perfect features formed a scowl but she agreed to the detour. Fifteen minutes later she found herself sat in Jack's car outside a bowling alley.

"Really," she fumed "This evening had better improve drastically or I might just say no when I finally get him to propose!" She laughed to herself, she wouldn't say "no". Jack returned shortly a grin on his face which faded quickly as he recognised the mood Allie was in.

"Sorry." He said "Eldridge insisted. It's my idea you see."

"Well whatever your idea is it certainly brought a smile to your face. Are we ready now only I'm hungry, I haven't eaten all day." Snapped Allie.

"We're ready." Replied Jack looking at her, was she always this snippy? He hadn't really noticed before, but he supposed there had to be a reason why they had broken up such a lot. He had thought at the time that it was the distance, first because of college and then him moving to DC and her to New York but perhaps there was always that little bit of annoyance on Allie's part when things didn't go her way. Thinking back, he'd experienced that quite a bit.

They drove to the restaurant in silence Jack thinking about the events in the apartment above the bowling alley that had made him smile. The door had been answered by a very damp Sue and an equally damp Levi who also sported a few soap bubbles, she seemed embarrassed and when she was embarrassed it appeared she also began to ramble finally offering Jack a 'cookie to go'. Jack let out a little snort of laughter.

"Well I'm glad some-one's mood has got a little better." Remarked Allie, caressing his neck with her hand.

"Long day." Replied Jack looking at her carefully and thinking 'my mood is fine'. He escorted her to their table and they talked about common friends, people back home in Wisconsin and their plans for Thanksgiving. What they didn't talk about was marriage. Allie sensed that something had changed though she was unsure what it was. All she knew was that she had to remedy the situation and soon. She began to flirt, gazing into his chocolate brown eyes and caressing his hand, smiling as he spoke. It seemed to work, Jack brightened up and the rest of the evening passed more amicably.

Allie's flight was at nine the next morning and Jack drove her to the airport. They made their usual promises to phone and to meet up again soon; perhaps Jack could come to New York next time? Then she was on the plane and Jack was making his way to work. He was puzzled, usually when Allie left there was a feeling of sadness but this time he just felt relieved. She was his friend, they had been through the ups and downs of life together so why should he feel relief? His phone rang, Allie was texting him from the plane, he ignored the message, he'd reply to it later. Much later.


End file.
